When Quidditch Captains Collide
by alreadytorn
Summary: The girls of Hippolyte Academy of Witchcraft are merging with the guys of Hogwarts School of Wizardry. Now the boys must team up with the girls to win Gryffindor the Cup. Only problem, Lily and James have to be co-captains. Oh, for the love of quidditch!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! SecretMarauderette here. I read a story kind of like this called, "Battles on the Quidditch Pitch" by xEmmax but it hasn't been updated in a couple years and it wasn't complete so I took it upon myself to write a story with along the same plotline. And I have another story that I'll post the first chapter to as soon as my beta reads it. I don't need a beta, but she's a friend of mine and I want her to read it first. This fic will remain beta less. And I was not even a twinkle in my mother's eye in the seventies and don't feel like researching, so a lot of the content will be 2000-ish.**

**Hippolyte is pronounced **_**hippo-leet.**_

_**Hey, sorry for the accidental update, but I changed Jamie's name to lessen the confusion.**_

There once were two wizarding schools in Britain, Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Hippolyte Academy of Witchcraft. Hippolyte was going to merge with Hogwarts since there weren't many in each school and Hogwarts had more than enough room for both schools. Both schools had their own Quidditch teams though. So that would be a problem. The Quidditch captains of this year would both have automatic places on the house teams, but the problem would be the two captains fighting for dominance. Especially if the Gryffindor captains were James Potter and Lily Evans.

"James! Wait up!" Sirius Black called to his best friend, James turned around.

"Well hurry up Sirius! Those girls from Hippolyte are taking the Hogwarts Express this year, remember? _And_ I have to meet the Head Girl, whom if you've forgotten is one of them!" he called to his struggling friend.

"Well, you could have at least helped me with the trunks!" James laughed at him.

"LILY!" Aurora Lynne screamed when she saw her best friend. She dropped her things and ran towards Lily Evans, said best friend.

"RUE!" Lily screamed and dropped her stuff so she could run to collide with her closest friend in a hug. They were so thrilled to see each other again.

"Oh, it's so good to see you!" Rue said as she squeezed her friend tighter.

"I know. I missed you so much Rue!" Lily said as Rue released her.

"I missed you too, but now I have to go get my stuff. Wait for me by the luggage lift.** (Anyone know what that's called?)**" Rue told her.

"Okay." Lily agreed, and then set off to the luggage lift.

"Whoa, dude. Check it out." Sirius whispered to James and pointed. James looked to see an auburn-haired girl scream and run to collide with another, more natural looking, redhead. They collided in a hug that looked like they were trying to suffocate each other. James raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement. The girls let go of each other as one friend went in the direction of the luggage lift while the other went in the opposite direction. Presumably to reclaim her belongings she dropped in order to be reunited with the other girl.

"Let's go help her out." James suggested. As they got closer, James observed her more closely. She had a tall, athletic build, though still somewhat slender. Bright red-hair, that wasn't orange but not as red as the other girl's. She was sporting blue jeans and a Holyhead Harpies Quidditch t-shirt. He walked up behind her and lifted the trunk she was currently having difficulties lifting.

"Need some help?" he asked close to her ear. She turned, and he looked into a pair of startled, sparkling emerald green eyes.

Lily hated her trunk. It wouldn't lift. She had reflexes, not upper arm strength! Lily huffed dejectedly before, once again, attempting to lift her trunk. She suddenly felt the trunk get lighter and, startled, whipped around to see the most gorgeous hazel eyes she had ever seen. Those hazel eyes were set in a handsome face. The forehead was covered by bangs of messy black hair that covered the top of his head. The head was connected to strong shoulders, on a lean but still obviously muscular body. The body was covered by baggy jeans and a Puddlemere United Quidditch t-shirt. The boy looked to be her age also. **(Always a plus! ;P)**

"Need some help?" the gorgeous boy asked her. She snapped out of her trance and answered.

"Yes please. The stupid thing won't get off the ground." she sighed aggravated. He chuckled and fully lifted her stubborn trunk onto the lift. She took a moment to admire the way his biceps flexed under the tightness of his t-shirt. **(Mmm…hormones and hot Quidditch players… **_**great**_** combination)** He turned to her again as soon as the trunk was fully on the lift.

"Thank you so much. I probably would've ended up waiting for my friend Rue, because she's a beater, she actually _has_ upper arm strength, but would have definitely not let it go the whole ride there. _And_ I'm rambling. Hi, I'm Lily Evans." She told him with a slightly embarrassed smile. _Great, now he probably thinks I'm weird and will make up some lame excuse just to get away from me as soon as possible_ Lily thought sourly. But the boy just chuckled and said,

"Hi Lily, I'm James Potter. And it was no problem. Glad I saved you from being teased the whole way to Hogwarts." he smiled at her.

"LILY!" Lily could hear Rue screech from the _other _luggage lift. _Oops._ Lily thought.

"Sorry, I have to go. But, uhm, see you later?" she asked him regretfully, but with an apologetic and hopeful smile.

"Sure thing. Bye Lily." he said with a grin. She grinned back and ran off to find her friend.

"Sure thing. Bye Lily." he said to her with a grin, anticipating 'later'. He watched as she ran off to her friend. 'Rue' he presumed with a sigh. He told Sirius he'd see him on the train, but now he had Head Boy responsibilities to attend to. He hopped on the train and went to find the Heads' compartment. When he opened the door however, he found a very surprising someone that was already seated.

Apparently, 'later' arrived sooner than he anticipated.

Once Lily found Rue, and got yelled at for going to the wrong luggage lift, she left to go find the Heads' compartment with the promise of seeing her friend after the meeting. She finally found the small room, and had barely sat down when the door slid open once more. Standing in the doorway was James Potter, trunk lifter extraordinaire.

"Hey." she greeted, giving him a little finger wave.

"Hi." he returned the gesture as he came in and sat down across from her.

"So, you're my Head Boy?" she asked him.

He nodded. "So you're my Head Girl?" he asked. She didn't know why, but she liked the way he said _his _Head Girl. She nodded.

"So, how exactly does Hogwarts work?" she asked him curiously.

"Well, first, we're sorted into Houses…" she cut him off before he could get any farther.

"We did too. They were Anticone (my House), Sophocles, Koios, and Phoebus. Anticone was where you went if you were considered brave and noble. Sophocles was for the wise and clever. Koios was kind-hearted and hardworking. And Phoebus was pure blood and cunning." she finished. James was impressed.

"It sounds like Anticone is like Gryffindor, (my House) where dwell the brave at heart. Sophocles is Ravenclaw, wise and clever. Koios is hufflepuff, kind and hardworking. And Phoebus is Slytherin, the bloody snakes think only pure bloods should have magic and they're prejudiced against anyone less." he compared.

"So, it looks like we're going to be in the same house this year Mr. Brave-At-Heart." Lily said slyly. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. It was then, the prefects entered. The meeting began.

"Welcome back gentlemen!" Professor Dumbledore greeted. "As some of you may know, Hogwarts School of Wizardry will be merging with the ladies of Hippolyte Academy of Witchcraft. I expect you will welcome them graciously. We will start sorting by year. 7th years first please."

When McGonagall called, "Evans, Lily" James head shot up. He heard a wolf whistle and a distant, "Ow, _ow!_" that seemed to come from Lily's friend Rue and another brownhaired girl that must also be a friend of Lily's. Lily blushed slightly when she heard that. McGonagall placed the hat on her head and bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily came to join the Gryffindor table that was cheering loudly. She sat next to James.

"Congratulations!" he said to her. She smiled at him in thanks.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Sirius asked mock-offended.

"Of course. Lily these are my best mates Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew." he said pointing to each as he announced their names. Lily smiled at each of them and politely said hello.

"Hart, Charlotte" was called and Lily immediately turned her attention back to McGonagall. A pretty blonde haired girl walked up and sat down.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the girl came, plopped next to Lily and hugged her.

"Guys this is my friend Charlie." she explained and introduced Charlie to the Marauders.

"Lynne, Aurora." was called and the auburn haired girl walked up. She had reddish brown hair that was down to her shoulders and a confident expression on her face. She swatted Charlie to the side and sat next to Lily.

"This is my best friend Rue" and repeated the introductions.

Lily only had to introduce them once more when "Voegele, Riley" was called. Riley, or Riles, was the girl with the brown hair who had assisted in the catcalling Lily had received. Dumbledore stood once again.

"An announcement before we indulge ourselves. Would all this year's Quidditch captains stand please." James was surprised when Lily stood with him. "The captains from Hippolyte automatically have a place on the team. You must work together. You both have the same amount of power. Tryouts will be tomorrow considering today is Friday. Thank you."

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! SHOULD I CONTINUE? ONCE I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS TELLING ME SO, YOU CAN WATCH FOR NEXT SATURDAY'S UPDATE!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

They had gone to Dumbledore's office that night after the feast in silence. They went in and Dumbledore asked them to sit.

"As you know, you both are responsible for organizing dances and events, as well as patrolling the corridors with the prefects. You are also in charge of organizing Hogsmeade weekends. The teachers and I always pick the first, then we entrust the honor on the Head Boy and Girl. You also have your own dormitory that you must share. You come up with the passwords and it is up to you who else knows them. Choose wisely. It can be found on the floor below Gryffindor Tower. The entrance is behind the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw.

"A more important matter of business now. You both are aware of the terrorist known as Lord Voldemort correct?" he waited for them to nod hesitantly, "I am afraid he is looking for recruits still in school."

"_What!_" the two students shouted in unison. Dumbledore nodded sadly and somewhat tiredly, like his age was finally catching up to him.

"That's why you called us here isn't it? So we could keep an eye on students and try to refrain them from joining him?" Lily asked the old headmaster while James was just frozen in his seat.

"Yes, I'm afraid that is correct Miss Evans. Especially the Slytherins as you are well aware I'm sure?" they both nodded, seeing as James had snapped out of his trance the second Dumbledore had continued speaking. "Good, you may leave. Have a wonderful first day."

**Lily's POV**

I woke up Saturday morning at 5:30 and got dressed in a green sports bra under a tight, blue workout spaghetti strap tank and navy mesh sports shorts that went to mid thigh, then I put my hair up in a tight ponytail like I do everyday. Today was tryouts and I want as many girls from the team last year on the team this year. That's why I organized a practice for the girls this morning at 7:30. But now, I was going to do my own warm-up. I wasn't captain for nothing you know. And I had a feeling these guys were a little too confident girls shouldn't play Quidditch. So I went down to the Quidditch pitch to meet Rue. She is not a morning person and definitely doesn't like waking up before nine, especially when it's to warm up, but I make her. Just as I suspected. Rue's already here… Passed out on the bench. Lying on her back with one arm stretched out behind her head, one leg on the bench, and both the other limbs hanging off with her mouth wide open. Complete with drool on the side. Nice. So, I walk up to her and pull out my wand.

"_Auguamenti!_" I say forcefully. The burst of water from my wand shoots her right in the face. Her eyes slam open as she sputters and coughs. She shoots up with both arms up and announces, "I'm awake!" she turns, still disoriented, and spots me.

"Lily! Salut mon amie!"**(Hi my friend)** she says to me as she stands up.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don't think I didn't see you passed out." I scold her.

"I couldn't possibly think that! Especially when _you're_ the one who so rudely woke me up and made me get my arse out here to run at _5:30 in the bloody morning you psycho!_" she shouts at me.

"Are you quite finished?" I ask calmly.

"Not even close." she huffs.

"Good. Now come on!"

After some stretches, a few laps, and a _lot_ of swearing, we headed to breakfast only to find the rest of the team and James Potter and co. We went over to where they were. I sat between Rue and James and was across from a chaser from last year, Allison Kemble. She's a nice girl with slightly longer than shoulder length blonde hair, pretty hazel eyes, freckles and slightly tanned skin. We get along well. She follows what I say but always tells me when she thinks we've mastered a technique, then we usually move onto a new one she researched.

"Hi Allison." I greeted her.

"Sup Alley-Cat?" Rue asked. Allison grinned at us.

"Hey guys. I'm just a little tired. And some Slytherins hissed at Giselle and me yesterday when we came back from the library. And, I mean _hissed_." she shuddered at the last word. Giselle Hudson is also a nice girl. Her and Allison are pretty good friends. Giselle was the keeper on the Gryffindor team. She has blonde hair, and pretty brown eyes. Poor girl though, she just recently grew into her face. But now that she has, she is also very pretty, like Allison. She's a sweet girl, but when she gets in front of her posts… I don't envy the quaffle.

"That's horrible." Rue remarked.

"Yeah, then Hayley Dillow actually tried to trip her!" Allison exclaimed.

"Grrr! What can you call someone that's so mean, vain, selfish, and has a goal to make someone else's' life miserable for no apparent reason?" Charlie asked, as she was seated next to Allison.

"Hun, the term is 'bitch'." Rue tells her while examining her black nails. We all laughed at her casual use of the word.

"Who's a bitch?" Sirius asked as he and the rest of the Marauders came and gathered around us.

"Hayley Dillow." I told them easily.

"Blonde? Nose stuck up all the time like something reeks?" Sirius inquired as he reached for a muffin.

"Yup, pretty much." Allison nodded. Then, Giselle came rushing towards us. She slammed her hands on the table, looking exasperated.

"Have you seen the notice board?" she asked breathlessly. We all shook our heads,

"Dillow apparently scheduled a practice with her girls this morning at the same time you did Lily!" I leapt out of my seat, outraged.

"_Are you kidding me?_" I screeched. Giselle shook her head sadly. I stormed out of the Hall heading for McGonagall's. I was _not_ standing for this. I faintly heard someone following me. I just didn't care. I barged in to McGonagall's office to find her sitting at her desk and arguing with the bitch I wanted to slap: Hayley Dillow. They both looked up when I slammed the door. Dillow scowled at me. I glared back before I turned to McGonagall.

"I signed up for the pitch first." I told her crossing my arms. She sighed. Dillow looked indignant.

"So? I want the pitch." Bitch.

"I don't care how much your team _needs_ the pitch Dillow. I signed up first, we're going to warm up for tryouts. So _stay off of it._" I snapped.

"Miss Dillow, I'm afraid Miss Evans is correct in the circumstances that she signed up for the pitch first, and therefore your team can't practice." McGonagall said sternly. _Yes!_ Bite that_ biatch!_ Dillow looked furious. I waggled my fingers at her, in a sort of wave, and smirked mockingly. She huffed one last time and stormed out of McGonagall's office. McGonagall gave me a meaningful look that I took to mean, _out_. So, I turned and walked out the door.

"So, did you fix it?" I whipped around.

"GAH! What the hell James?" I yelped. He was casually leaning against the wall. You know, one foot bent and on the wall, arms crossed, shoulders slightly shrugged, head back, looking the epitome of easygoing. Yum… He chuckled when I whipped around, knowing he startled me.

"Just wanted to know what was going on." he shrugged and pushed himself off the wall. "Let's go on down to the pitch, shall we?" he asked offering me his arm. I took it and nodded. We were walking down the corridor, when we ran into Sirius and Remus.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I inquired, as they were both breathing heavily.

"Those Slytherin chicks were headed towards the pitch." Remus panted. I paled.

"Did my team already head there?" I asked.

"They left when you left. Rue was pissed." Sirius nodded. I looked at him horrified. Then, I broke out running.

"C'mon!" I yelled to them. This is bad, this is very, very bad. _Shit_. I heard the guys behind me. I stopped when we got to the opening leading to the stands. James came up beside me.

"What the hell Lily?" he gasped.

"Rue has a short temper. Especially when it comes to Phoebus bitches. Or, in this case, Slytherin bitches." I explained as Sirius and Remus caught up. I started sprinting again. Raised voices could be heard now.

"You're such a hag!" came a high pitched screech.

"Hating me won't make you pretty! Leave _that_ to your plastic surgeon!" retorted Rue's slightly mocking tones.

They got to the pitch to see Rue arguing with Brigid Dwyte. Translation: mega bitch fest between two girls that hate nothing more than the other. Brigid Dwyte is a stereotypical slut. Something that definitely made Rue dislike her immediately. She has dyed blonde hair, and muddy green eyes. A perfectly straight nose (too perfect), and a painted on, face. I'm also fairly certain she takes to wearing a corset. Though, she's actually a decent enough seeker, nothing can make up for her personality.

"At least _I _don't need to try to hide the fact that I have no breasts!" Dwyte shrieked.

"That's rich! Honey, in case you haven't noticed, that crap under your helping bra, yeah, those aren't boobs, _that's toilet paper!_" Rue yelled right back. I glanced at the boys, shock, disbelief and amazement was evident on their faces. Sirius looked especially impressed.

"You would know wouldn't you? Whore!" Dwyte shouted.

"I am _not_ a whore Dwyte! Why do you think that anyway? Afraid I'll steal your corner?" Rue was getting mad now. The fuse is getting shorter.

"Why don't you shut that big-ass mouth of yours Lynne, before I do it for you!" Notice there was no sign of denial. Hmmm…

"Isn't that my line? Considering you're too scared to even _attempt_ that shit with me?" Here it comes.

"I'm not scared of you Lynn!" Rue snorted. Then, she took a step towards Dwyte. Dwyte squeaked and jumped back so far, I'm impressed she didn't fall, either that, or stay in the air. Rue laughed again.

"You're right, you're not scared of me Dwyte, you're _terrified_! So, why don't you just turn around, and walk away, before you give me a reason to _kick your ass!_" Choose wisely please. There's barely a millimeter left of the fuse before the bomb blows.

"Fine, go back to being your little mudblood's bitch. And get off the field!" Enh, wrong answer. Rue snapped her fist into Dwyte's perfectly fake face before tackling Dwyte to the ground. She was all over the place! Punching, pulling hair, even a slap or two. But the guys and I had sprinted towards the two as soon as Dwyte stopped talking. It took James, Remus, _and_ Sirius to pull Rue off Dwyte. Of course, being Rue, she had to get one last kick to the face in. Ouch. Rue was breathing heavily and still had that wild look in her eye. The red was starting to fade though. Granted, there wasn't much of it, but still. Dwyte was out cold on the ground. Rue had stopped struggling and looked relaxed despite the fact she had a split lip and 3 scratch marks on her left cheek. There was also, ew, quite a bit of bleached hair attached to her fingers. She blew her hair out of her face and looked at the rest of the Slytherins.

"Just take her to the Hospital Wing, she'll be fine!" she snapped at them as they still wore horrified looks on their faces as they stared at Dwyte. "Idiots." she muttered as they scurried off with the less-than-perfect Brigid Dwyte. "You can let go now." she said to James and Sirius, who were restraining her.

"Right." Sirius mumbled as they released her.

"So…temper much?" Remus asked her as she took inventory of the little damage done unto her.

"Just a little. But Dwyte is a personal case. She's purposely, and successfully seduced all my previous boyfriends. Not that I'm complaining if they're actually attracted to that _thing_. But still, it's annoying. There's a reason I haven't had a real boyfriend in a while. Dammit! Her and her stupid manicures! At least I didn't get a stick on nail as a souvenir this time." she said. Remus raised his eyebrows.

"What? It was a bitch to get out of my skin!" she defended. Remus just shook his head with a slight smile on his face.

"So, are _you_ gonna go to Pompfrey?" James inquired.

"Hell no! These are battle scars, man! And they'll heal on their own anyways. So when can we start?"

**Hey guys! Just wanted to get this up! And, for the record. I have absolutely no idea when I'll post! A couple things:**

**A= as for TMVSTI, I plan on posting one more chapter, then hiatus until this is complete!**

**B= what ships in this fic do you guys wanna see more of? I know, I like Sirius/Jamie but do you want Remus/Charlie or Remus/Riley? I have yet to decide which this one will be. So, help me out here!**

**C= who's your fave character so far? Ocs **_**do**_** count!**

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't have excuses. Just writer's block! Meh. **

**I wanna thank:**

**Littleelf; ..; Superhero11; Opinionated1234; SucksRoyalHippogriff; SparklyShimmer2010; and Newbie37! Luv ya guys! Forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, look. A pig flying out my window. Yay! … Bacon does count right?**

James and I stood in the middle of the pitch with our co-captains, Sirius and Rue. After the little, ahem, _delay_, we had discussed how we were gonna pick the team while waiting for everyone who wanted to try out. Turns out, _James_ was also planning to practice with his boys this morning. So, we figured, we'll both train, then have a little girl vs. boy match. Now that everyone was here, we could get started. There were most of my girls from the team last year, and of course, some second years. The girls from last year included Giselle, Allison, and a blonde-haired tomboy that played beater with Rue named Makayla. The ones that unfortunately graduated last year was our wild dirty blonde chaser Libby, and our shy Hispanic chaser called Margi. I feel guilty replacing them, but, really, what can you do? I decided to start.

"Alright! Girls are gonna be training with me this morning and the boys'll train with James. Then, after you're all warmed up, we're gonna play a match. Boys vs. girls. Then you'll resume you're lives until tomorrow, when we'll post the list. Split!" I shouted. The girls gathered around me while the boys gathered around James. I guess he's going to start off with push ups, damn, _I_ can't even do those. I hope the boys don't let their hormones get the best of them and let my girls running in their tank tops and shorts distract them. At least, not until game time. I mean, its not like I _made_ them wear those short outfits, it's just easier to move in. After he instructed them on what to do, he and Sirius came and stood by Rue and I.

"Start with laps! I want at least three done in the next ten minutes, then you can take a break! Get going, you bunch of idle dogs!" I ordered. _And_, they're off!

"You do realize you just called your team a pack of lazy bitches, correct?" Rue asked from her spot beside me. I did? Oops.

"Uh, of course I did! I thought that might get them to start running faster! Speaking of which, shouldn't you be joining them?" I asked her as I lifted an eyebrow. She looked up from her cuticles.

"Uhm, no?" she smiled hesitantly. I raised my other eyebrow.

"Uhm, yes! Now, you better hurry! I wanna see you at the front of the pack you lazy bitch!" she looked at me incredulously.

"After running, jumping, and doing all the other forms of torment your devious little mind could think of with you this morning, you want me to run with them?" she asked.

"Yes. Now go!" I told her. She slumped her shoulders and pouted while walking away slowly. So, I kicked her in the arse. Which, of course, emitted an, "OW! That freaking hurt!" from my best mate. Well, at least it got her moving. After throwing me a considerably dirty look, she sprinted to catch up with the girls, who had slowed down, seeing as I was distracted. Not to mention, they knew I'd soon send her after them. James and Sirius looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"What?" I asked defensively. Sirius mimed kicking someone in the rear. _Oh._

"She wouldn't move." I shrugged. They just shook their heads at me. By now, the girls came and were finishing their second lap. So, I figured I'd join them.

**James POV**

Sirius and I looked back towards the guys to see they had stopped. We looked in the direction all the guys seemed frozen in. I heard Sirius suck in a breath through his teeth. _Oh sweet Merlin._ Lily definitely kept her team in shape. Stupid bloody hormones. Then, there was Lily. So graceful. Just a slow and steady pace leading the rest of her all-girl team. She looked over at us as they slowed to a stop and smirked. I realized my mouth was hanging open. _Great, now she probably thinks I'm some pervy loser._ I mentally sighed. But, then she smiled at me. _Yes!_ I might still have a chance!

"Come on! You still have 5 laps to do!" I barked at them. They went back to their pushups.

**Time lapse! It's game time y'all! I am such a dork…**

**Lily's POV**

"Alright. Girl vs. boys. James and I are going to keep track of how well each of you play. Yes, we will also be playing. A clean game would be ideal. Just remember: never underestimate the other team. It might just cost you your chances of being on the team. Let's get started." I explained. Since James and I are captains, we went to the middle of the pitch and shook hands. He smiled at me and I returned the gesture. Then, Charlie blew the whistle.

James took the quaffle and attempted to pass to Ainsley Jordan, but Allison intercepted. She then, zoomed down the field, narrowly missing a bludger hit by Sirius, and passed off to a second year, whose name I know not. Jamie came and aimed a bludger at Sirius for taking a shot at Alley. Ooh! _That's_ gonna hurt. Yikes. The second year passed back to Allison and Alley scored! The keeper for the boys punted the quaffle to James, who sped towards the goal posts and chucked it. Giselle was faster though. She came and hung by her broom to kick all the way to the other end of the field where Allison caught it and scored again! I circled the field for the golden snitch. Then, I saw it. It was down at mid-pitch. I raced toward it. I was just reaching down to grab it when the idiot beater of the other team lost his grip on his bat as he went to hit a bludger and it came soaring towards me. As reflex, I ducked backwards and hung by my knees. I then snatched the snitch out of the air. The game was over, and the girls had won. I don't know about James, but I know who I want on the team. We landed and headed for the locker rooms.

I came out of the locker room to nearly run right into James.

"Hey." I said as I backed up to reclaim my personal space.

"Hey. That was some catch." he greeted me.

"Well, I wasn't named Captain for nothing you know." I reminded him.

"Obviously! You bloody hung by your knees and _still_ caught the snitch!" he said incredulously. I shrugged at him.

"Okay? I'm just good at what I do." I smirked," Obviously, I'm better than you anyway. Don't think I didn't see you fumble with the quaffle." I was joking of course. A little flirty maybe. But he seemed genuinely offended. What the hell?

"I'll have you know, my hands were sweating after all that training." he retorted.

"Are you kidding me? All _you_ did was watch and order them around! At least _I_ warmed up with my team! No wonder you were so exhausted! You're more out of shape than your ratty little pal, Pettigrew! Oh, wait, he's more of a cheerleader isn't he? All I've seen him do is clap when you do a trick and stuff his face! Like he needs it!" I nearly shouted at him. You don't get wrongly defensive with me and leave unscathed. He gaped at me.

"What is your problem? First, you undermine my Quidditch skills, then you practically call me a lazy prat, and now your insulting my friends? Who do you think you are, Evans?" he yelled at me.

"Well, you obviously know who I am, considering you called, no sorry _yelled_, my name. Or are you really that thick?" I asked him.

"Why are you being so pissy?" he shouted at me. _Excuse me?_

"Why are you such an arrogant, stuck-up toe rag?" I hollered right back.

"I can't _believe_ I'm stuck with _you_ for the rest of the year! Especially since I have to deal with you on _my_ Quidditch team!" he huffed.

"_You're_ Quidditch team? Excuse me?" I rebuttled.

"That's right Evans. _My_ Quidditch team. Girls don't play Quidditch the right way!" he barked.

"I beg your pardon? Did you not _see_ that catch? I'd like to see you do that! I'm surprised your broom can get off the ground with that _big head_ on it!" I yelled.

"A monkey could have made that catch! Now get off my pitch!" he bellowed at me.

"Oh, so now it's _your_ pitch too? Maybe you haven't noticed, or you're too think to notice but, you and _I_ are co-captains. It's _our_ Quidditch team. And I will leave _the_ pitch when I feel like it! Get over yourself!" I shouted.

"Only when you do the same!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"_Fine!"_

"FINE!"

And with that, we both stomped off the pitch in opposite directions.

**A/N: Hey guys! A couple things! **

***Check out my profile please! I have descriptions of my Ocs and new stories! Yay! I recently adopted a series from Nicole-Dilona that I think you might enjoy. So check it out plz!**

***I need to know! Do you guys want longer chapters and less of them, or shorter chapters and more of them? Let me know!**

***I wanna get to know my readers, so I've decided to ask you guys a question with each update. If there's already another chapter up after this, plz still tell me! You guys take the time to read my story, I wanna know more about what my readers are like! So here it is:**

**I want to be a doctor and specialize in OB/G when I grow up. What about you? Why?**

**(P.S.- OB/G stands for Obstetrics and Gynecology. I wanna help deliver babies and keep my fellow women healthy! Yeah!) **

**Till next time my friends. Peace!**

**REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay. I just wasn't into it. And I'm still kinda not, but you guys deserve it. So, sorry if it sucks. Please read my bottom note!**

**STORY OF THE WEEK: Anger of a Redhead by Opinionated1234**

**Disclaimer: I hate these. I don't own any marvelous creation of J.K. Rowling's**

**Lily POV**

"Lily, come on."

"No."

"Why not?"

"He was being an arrogant jerk, that's why."

"Well you _did_ kinda provoke him…"

"I was _flirting_!"

"…Rue?"

"Not very well apparently…"

"Oh shut up!" I cried indignantly as I smacked her on the arm. She just laughed some more! Ugh… I need new friends…

"I'm sorry Lils, just, it sounded more like you were offended… I honestly don't blame him…" she smiled apologetically.

"Fine…", I sighed. "Just this once though!" I added as she looked smug. She hugged me then let go, but keeping her arm slung around my shoulders.

"You'll thank me later hon. Who knows? You might actually get somewhere more than friends with him." I snorted as I put my arm around her shoulders and we crossed steps as we walked.

"Yeah right. As much as I wish that were true, he's probably completely turned off by now…"

_***Page Break***_

**James POV**

"I don't know what it is about that girl…"

"Yeah, mate, she's definitely screwing with your head…"

"I mean, there's a possibility she was attempting to flirt…"

"Or she could be bipolar…"

"I highly doubt that Sirius…"

"But Remmy! Why else would she be batting her eyelashes at him one second, then ripping his pride to shreds the next…?"

"Well, that could have been what she thought was playful banter…"

"*snort* Well, she's got some issues in that case…"

"Sirius, not everyone is the Master of Seduction…"

"_Obviously. _No one can be nearly as good as me…"

"Sirius, give it a rest. Arrogance isn't attractive on you…"

"Are you bloody insane! With a face like _this_ *point* _every_ trait is sexy as hell…"

"Not to Rue apparently…"

"That girl is in no way, in any shape or form _not_ interested in me…"

"Yeah, cause the shape of her hand branded on the side of your face is really her signaling to you she wants you…"

"Yeah, well, it's obvious isn't it?"

"Oh Merlin, what are you on about now…?"

"She's marked me as her own. She's so attracted to me that she's made sure to leave her imprint on my face to ward away any who might endanger that…"

"… Remmy?…"

"Are-are you _laughing_ at me…?"

"I think that's quite apparent Padfoot…"

"Hush. Now, what to do about the Bipolar Bird…"

"I highly doubt she's bipolar Sirius…"

"Yeah, well, I highly doubt she was flirting Moony…"

"Who are we talking about?"

We all groaned. Peter just walked in with arms full of food. He was so clueless sometimes…

"Evans, Wormtail, Evans. And how she brutally ripped our mate, Prongs' ego to pieces mercilessly and is now the reason said ego-less mate is moping about." Sirius felt the need to summarize.

"Hey! I'm _not _moping!_" _I inserted in my defense.

"Yes, you are, mate." Remus told me.

"Whatever. That isn't exactly relevant at present." I grumbled.

"Sure it isn't. Now, what do we make of this, gents?" Sirius asked.

"I think James should talk to Lily, since it's so obvious they're attracted to each other…" Remus inputted.

"We are _not!_"

"Mate, the sexual tension between you two was so thick, you looked like you were containing yourself from jumping each other's bones at practice." Sirius pointed out.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go find her and clear this up." I said hopping up from my bed and heading out the door.

"Told you. _Sexual tension._" I heard Sirius comment behind me. I gritted my teeth and headed back down the dormitory stairs.

**Lily POV**

I headed inside the portrait hole to the common room hoping to find James to apologize, when I spot him coming down the boys' stairs. What luck!

"James!" he turned and looked at me with a mixture of surprise and … relief?

"Lily! I was going to look for you! We need to talk." he tells me as he hurries over.

"Yeah, we do. Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you…" I trail of awkwardly, looking down at my feet.

"It's okay. I shouldn't've been so sensitive. Friends?" he held his hand out to me. I shook it and gave him a half-smile.

"Friends."

"Are you hungry? I know dinners already over, but I can show you the way down to the kitchens." he asks me as we release hands.

"Sure." and with that, we head out of the common room.

_***page break***_

**Lily POV**

"So, what's up with Sirius and Rue?" James asks me as he swallows a portion of his treacle tart.

"I thought Rue might like him but, I dunno." I answered unsurely.

"Sirius definitely does like her, he just doesn't know how to go about it. He's so used to just date for fun, he's confused."

"He better not make her cry in the process. She's my best friend and though she doesn't show it, she's also very sensitive." I warned.

"Well, you wouldn't be able to tell from how she slapped him…" he trails off with a straight face. I bust out laughing.

"Yeah, she did look pretty peeved didn't she?" I inquire.

"Oh, I don't think Sirius will be using that particular move in a while, that's for sure. I swear, you can see every _fingerprint_ on the side of his face, she slapped him that hard." he says incredulously.

"She isn't our star beater for nothing, you know." I point out chuckling at his disbelieving demeanor.

"No kidding." he says to me. I laugh some more and stand up, wiping the crumbs from my cookie on my pants, and put my hand out in order to help him up.

"Come on. We should head back." he nods, grabs my hand, and pulls himself up. We walk back out, slamming the portrait of the still giggling pear on our way.

We get to the Fat Lady and climb inside. Luckily, there was no one in the common room so we were alone.

Then, a thought occurs to me: would this have counted as a date? And, if it did, did I like it?

"I had a lot of fun tonight James. Thank you." I say to him slightly shy.

"I did too. Thanks for coming with me Lils." he says the slightest bit bashfully. "Hey, do you want to come to the next Hogsmeade visit with me?"

Do I? _Hell yes!_

"I'd love to!" I answer and he gives me a full-out grin, lighting up the dimly lit common room. He looks at me with this intense look in his eyes and leans forward. _Good Godric! Please let him be about to kiss me! _I think as I also lean toward him. I close my eyes as our lips touch. All I see are fireworks going off! He winds his arms around my waist as I circle my arms around his neck. I'm tilted up slightly since he's taller than me by about 2 inches.

He is _such_ a good kisser! He's gentlebut firm. His lips softly caressing mine feels so good. We break apart after what seems like ages and gulp air our poor lungs had been deprived of. James leans his forehead on mine as we just stare into each other's eyes.

"Good night Lils." James whispers

"Good night James." I whisper back. We both slowly head back to our respective dormitories. We looked at each other again and smiled. **(did anyone else hear Coldplay's Viva la Vida play during that last sentence?)**

It was then I knew James Potter would haunt my dreams for many nights to come.

**A/N: Sorry bout the note guys! But, this is important!**

**How many of you guys like Maximum Ride? Anyone else completely obsessed? FAXNESS BABY! Sorry. If you don't know what I'm talking about, READ IT! Seriously, go to the nearest library and check out Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment. That's the first book. Author is James Patterson.**

**The reason I ask this, is I want to write a fanfic or two for Maximum Ride. It's going to be all-human. Here's the longer summary:**

**Max Martinez has just moved to Mesa, Arizona with her parents, and younger sister Ella. There, she meets James, Zack, and Ariel Griffiths, and Monique and Nick Ride. She gets in trouble the first week of school, and is now stuck being the anonymous advice coumn in the school paper! But, no one but her and a few choice staff members know. When she starts getting entries from 'Fang' about a girl that sounds remarkably like her, what will she do? Help him get the girl, or tear him down. And when she does, will she tell him who she is, or will someone else do it for her?**

**So what'd you guys think? Lemme know!**

**And, for the record, nearly every single one of you neglected my chapterly question. So, screw it. No more questions. But, my thanks to Superhero11, Opinionated1234, and oh that's right: **_**nobody else!**_** Hmph. Jk, jk. If you're lucky, I might get another update in next Sunday.**

**Review plz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry it took me so long to update. I got writer's block and I was waiting on some replies. But, this chapter is longer than usual even though most of it is the match. I've decided I want to update on either Sundays or Fridays. You guys'll have to help me out. Before I let you read the chapter, I want to thank my bonus characters! So, thanks to:**

**Molly Raesly**

**SucksRoyalHippogriff**

**Clueless C**

**Stacey Gibbly**

**Superhero11**

**PrincessEarth and RanbowCrystal (or SevenScribbles)**

**Opinionated1234**

**Thank you so much guys! I wouldn't have been able to do this without you! People, be sure to check these authors out! They're amazing and deserve some new reviewers! ;P Be sure to read my bottom note!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the series Harry Potter. **

**}Kels{**

**Lily POV**

The days passed. James and I weren't officially a couple or anything. More like, friends with benefits I guess. Ugh. I absolutely _loathe_ that term. It makes me feel like a whore. But, truth is, he hasn't kissed me again since that night a couple weeks ago. This frustrates me. I thought that kiss made it clear we liked each other. Rather a lot at that. We still talk like we're the best of friends, just more flirty. Yet, _he still hasn't kissed me again!_ Grrr…

Rue and Sirius however, have been fighting quite a bit. Wait, maybe 'fighting' isn't the right word. More so of seeing how much they can piss the other off until they get hexed. Or smacked, but you know what I mean.

Remus and Charlie have been spending a lot of time together lately. I wonder what's going on there…

Riley's been… Riley. There's nothing more to it than that actually.

Our first game of the season was coming up. Everyone, myself included, was pumped up and ready for battle. Our first ever match would be against the Hufflepuffs.

I finished getting dressed in my gear just as Rue came out of the bathroom.

"Shall we get going, Oh Fearless Leader?" she asked me as she hooked elbows with me.

"You know it, Oh Badass Sidekick." I replied as we skipped down the stairs. Riley and Charlie were lounging the morning away waiting for us. They jumped up when we got there though. We all hooked elbows as soon as we got out the portrait hole and started chanting/singing

"ALL RIGHT, SO YOU THINK YOU'RE READY? OKAY, THEN YOU SAY THIS WITH ME, GO! WE WERE BORN FOR THIS! WE WERE BORN FOR THIS! WE WERE BORN FOR THIS! WE WERE BORN FOR THIS! WE WERE BORN FOR… WE WERE BORN FOOOOOORRRRRR…EVERYBODY SING! LIKE IT'S THE LAST SONG YOU WILL EVER SING! TELL ME, TELL ME CAN YOU FEEL THE PRESSURE? EVERYBODY LIVE! LIKE IT'S THE LAST DAY YOU WILL EVER SEE! TELL ME, TELL ME CAN YOU FEEL THE PRESSURE NOW? EVERYBODY SING! LIKE IT'S THE LAST SONG YOU WILL EVER SING! TELL ME, TELL ME CAN YOU FEEL THE PRESSURE? TELL ME, TELL ME CAN YOU FEEL THE PRESSURE? WE WERE BORN FOR THIS! WE WERE BORN FOR THIS! WE WERE BORN FOR THIS!"

We burst into the Grand Hall and everything stopped to look at us. Well, we _are_ the beautifulest at Hogwarts… Oh Great Godric, Jamie has been wearing off on me. We(the girls and myself) looked at each other and Rue decided to break the silence.

"Gryffindor!" she hollered. The rest of the tables shouted and laughed except the Slytherins. Yes, this included the Hufflepuffs because they're good sports and probably knew Rue was just bored, excited, and wanted to make noise. Gotta love the Hufflepuffs!

"What was that?" Peter asked us. I really don't like him…

"That was us showing House spirit." Rue told him somewhat brightly. Wow. Just goes to show how pumped she was. She didn't even use sarcasm to answer his dumb question. However, she also made the mistake of sitting next to Sirius…

"Babe, you never cease to amaze me." he tells her as he puts his arm around her shoulders. Something flashes in Rue's eyes and a mischievous smirk appears on her face.

"Well I should hope not sweetheart." she responds as she leans into him and starts tracing patterns up his muscular arm. Sirius looks shell-shocked. He froze and just stared at her. Obliviously, Rue just kept humming to herself as she continued her shapes. James and Remus looked like they were holding in their laughter. I suppose it's not often when Sirius was surprised. Not to mention Rue's seemingly obliviousness. Riley was cracking up, not bothering to hide anything while Charlie looked amused. Peter, being the idiot he is, looked confused. Rue stopped her doodling and grabbed a cookie off Sirius' plate. Since I had eaten earlier I took a muffin from James' plate and Rue and I got up.

"Thanks boys but, we gotta run. Game's starting soon." Rue winked as she took a bite out of her cookie.

And with that, we strode out of the Hall. We headed down to the pitch to observe the conditions. Oh, don't let me forget who made the team:

_Seeker-_

_Me (duh!)_

_Keeper-_

_Giselle Hudson_

_Chasers-_

_Allison Kemble_

_James Potter_

_Ainsley Jordan_

_Beaters-_

_Sirius Black_

_Aurora Lynne_

Mostly girls but whatever right? Jamie and Sirius worked surprisingly well together. It's a miracle! Not to mention, Rue's only aimed a bludger at his head 4 times! She's learning! I'm so proud…

Anyway, back to the pitch. It was actually a pretty good-looking' day; for Quidditch anyway. The sun was concealed behind the clouds, and since it was still the beginning of October, a little cool but there was a warm breeze. I inhaled deeply. Ahhh… Perfect. We've got this in the bag!

"Great conditions for the match don't you think Lils?" Rue asked me.

I nodded. "Absolutely. Let's hope it stays that way." Rue rolled her eyes at me.

"Stop being so hopeful. You're gonna crash and burn if we lose." Now it was my turn for the eye roll.

"Lay off the sarcasm, will you? It's not healthy."

"Um, hello? I'm _me_." I looked at her incredulously.

"What?" she asked seemingly confused. I rolled my eyes and shoved her in front of me towards the locker rooms.

"Just go. We've got ass to kick." And with that we marched off to the locker rooms ready for a winning game.

Hopefully.

We all huddled together in the locker room in our uniforms. Now, it was time for the pep talk from James. Joy.

"Alright team, this is the first game of the season. We're against Hufflepuff, and we're gonna win. 'Cos if we don't we're gonna run every night until we win against them. Practice days or not. But, no pressure.

"Now, it's a little chilly but thankfully, we have a nice, warm breeze. Lily be sure to watch that, the snitch might be carried. Now, Hufflepuff's Captain this year is Amos Diggory, and how he was made a Hufflepuff escapes me considering he is just about the biggest prat I've ever had the extreme displeasure to meet. Now, he's their "star chaser" so Giselle, show no mercy. I want to crush his incredibly large ego into little bits and pieces.

"Allison and Ainsley, remember our drills. I didn't stay up late creating them and making sure they worked for nothing.

"Rue and Sirius, you damn well better keep those bludgers away from Lily and the rest of us. And, if you can, aim for Diggory. Hard. And so help me, if I see _one_ bludger being aimed at either of you by the other one, I'm going to take both your bats and shove them so far down your throats you will never be able to sit on a broom ever again.

"Now, go out there and win!" …..wow. I feel pumped! Note sarcasm. We did that team thing where we put our hands in the middle and threw them up in the air shouting, "Gryffindor!" and went out onto the pitch.

Remus was the commentator apparently so when we came out he started calling out teams.

"And we have 7th year Gryffindor! Made up of Hudson! Black! Lynne! Kemble! Jordan! Captain; Potter! Annnnnd… Evans! Give it up for the Lions!

"Here comes the opposing team 7th year Hufflepuff! Made up of Vicson! Burke! LaRue! McMillan! Abbott! Captain; Diggory! Annnnnd… Raesly! Let's go Badgers!"

Alright, so, Hufflepuff team background.

Stacey Vicson; Keeper. Really nice girl. Really pretty too. Long brown hair, dark brown eyes. Stacey was a lot of fun too. Kinda goofy but always reliable. One of the girls where if you tell them a secret they already know not to tell. Love her.

Pippa Lee Burke; Beater. Brown hair usually with purple streaks. But on game days she shows pride by changing them yellow and black. Another gorgeous girl. Kind of short but remember; Not short. Fun sized! Rue and her get along really well. They have a lot of debates that are so ridiculous it's always entertaining to watch.

Josh LaRue; Beater. Pippa's best friend. Yeah, he's a guy but he's alright. Dark brown hair, blue eyes. Friendly enough.

Earl McMillan is a pompous idiot. All there is to it. He's a decent enough chaser though. He just goes with the flow.

Russell Abbott; Chaser. Don't know him that well. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Tall with good aim.

Amos Diggory; Chaser. You should know enough about him from James.

Molly Raesly; Seeker. She's really short but still really nice. She's really funny and is always cracking jokes. I love her sense of humor. Rue and Riley absolutely adore her. Long curly black hair, hazel eyes. So pretty. And she's a pretty good seeker too. She's still going down though. Lucky thing is, she's also a real good sport. She won't get red in the face and start screaming and crying if she loses by a tiny bit. _Cough_ Diggory _Cough_.

Now back to the game. Madam Hooch blew the whistle(she's really young!) and James and Diggory went for it. James, of course, got it though. He passed to Allison. She swerved around McMillan as Josh aimed a bludger at her. It hit McMillan instead. Yikes! She circles the hoops once and chucks the quaffle at the left ring. Stacey just barely misses it. 10 points to Gryffindor! Yeah. I do a small aerial in victory. I'll let them play awhile before I go after the Snitch. Molly comes up and hovers next to me. I smile at her and she winks at me with a returned grin. As in, I like you and all but, your ass is going down! We'll see about that Raesly.

Uh-oh. Pippa Lee hit a bludger at Ainsley. It hit the bristles at the back since he had a little warning from James. He still got knocked around a bit. Sirius came up from behind him and hit the bludger really hard at Diggory. Yeesh. I should of known his biceps weren't that big from doing nothing. That thing flew and totally pounded Diggory, squashing his legs to his broom. Looks like he's out. Oh, well. Time to go hunting.

I circled the air for about a minute before I saw a glint of gold. It was right by the Hufflepuff goal posts. I looked at Molly and she was still circling. I zoomed down and was about halfway before I realized it was Stacey's bracelet. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity and turned to go back to circling when I saw it. Giselle had dived for the quaffle that Abbot had thrown. James was in front of the goal posts, waiting for the return of the quaffle from Giselle. The snitch was right by his ear!

I heard something coming from behind me and knew without looking it was Molly, so I took off. My broom was picking up speed and I knew when I caught the snitch I'd probably end up on top of James. I smirked despite my urging for the broom to go faster. I wouldn't really mind if I did end up crashing into him. Maybe it's time to put those flirting lessons from Rue up to good use. Yes, she has forced upon me flirting lessons. I really hope she knows what she's doing. 'Cos, if what she's been doing with Sirius is her way of flirting, no thank you.

Anyway, I was racing toward James and yelled at him to move. Abbott had scored and he was waiting for the quaffle. He turned just as I got there. I thrust my arm out and felt my fingers close around the snitch. I also felt James and I fall off our brooms. Good thing he was waiting lower to the ground for the quaffle. We tumbled around some when we hit the ground. We finally came to a rough stop with James below me and my arms on either side of his head. I looked at him in bewildered relief. He looked just as shocked about what had happened and stared into my eyes.

_No._ I scolded myself. _Now is not the time to be lost in his warm, buttery eyes._ I smiled at him crookedly and winked, his eyes widened. I heard the teams rushing towards us and I quickly rolled off of him before Rue and Sirius could start wolf-whistling. I sat up as Jamie, Allison, Giselle and Pippa reached me. The guys had gone to James. Jamie was smirking knowingly at me and the rest of them had big smiles on their faces. Why was Pippa Lee smiling? I have no idea.

Jamie extended her hand toward me and I accepted it as she pulled me up. Jamie's a beater so that hidden muscle did, in fact, come in handy.

"You alright girly? That was some fall." she said to me.

"Some catch, you mean." I smiled as I opened my still clenched hand.

She grinned. "Damn straight, Evans." The rest of the girls hugged me and I looked around them to see Stacey and Molly yelling at Diggory. Allison, Giselle, and Pippa let go and we all went close to see what the hell was going on.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN THERE FASTER!" Diggory was yelling at Molly.

"WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO! RUN HER _AND_ POTTER OVER? I DON'T THINK SO DIGGORY!" Molly shouted back.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE SNITCH BEFORE EVANS!"

"AND YOU SHOULD HAVE SCORED MORE INSTEAD OF WINKING AT RANDOM GIRLS IN THE STANDS!"

"DOON'T YOU GO ABOUT TELLING ME HOE TO DO MY JOB RAESLY!" Diggory was red in the face by now.

"THEN DON'T TELL ME HOW TO DO MINE YOU SELF-ABSORBED GIT!"

"THIS IS MY TEAM RAESLY! I'LL HAVE YOU OFF FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY SNITCH!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY DIGGORY! IT'S MY TEAM TOO YOU POMPOUS ASS!" Stacey intervened. Her pretty face contorted in anger.

"YEAH RIGHT! YOU _FEMALES_ SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO PLAY QUIDDITCH! GO BACK TO YOUR COOKING AND HOUSE CARE SPELLS!"

Stacey _and_ Molly looked like they were both about to deck him. Hell, I was ready to join them. Rue started stomping over there. The girls and I followed. Luckily for him, James got there first.

"Oh, shut up Diggory. You lost fair and square. Give it a rest." James said calmly.

"Make me Potter! You think you're so much better than everyone! Mind your own business!" Diggory snapped at him.

"Quidditch _is_ my business Diggory. So I suggest you stop trying to make a scene and go cool off." I was impressed. He was really being mature about this. Until, of course, Diggory threw a punch at James' cheek. It hit him and James stumbled back a little before returning a blow at Diggory's stomach. Diggory hunched over in pain and James glared at him.

Madam Hooch came bustling over with McGonagall and Pompfrey.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall asked.

"Diggory didn't like losing and hit me. I hit him back in self defense Professor." James replied honestly.

"Well then, if it self defense, I guess I'll let you off Potter. As for you Mr. Diggory, you can come with me. We need to find Professor Sprout to discuss your punishment." McGonagall literally dragged Diggory off by his ear and left the pitch with Hooch and Pompfrey trailing behind.

"Who won?" I asked Ainsley.

"We did, thanks to you. 175-110." he answered, grinned, and held out his fist and I bumped it with mine and smiled back. I looked to James and he had a bruise on his cheekbone. I walked over and he looked at me.

"Are you alright?" I asked him with a frown as I gently touched my fingers to the colored skin of his cheek.

"Yeah. Diggory hits like a girl. No offense. You won us the game Lils." He replied with a smile. I returned the gesture and Rue gave a small cough from behind me. I realized my hand was still on his face and slowly retracted it.

"None taken. Now, isn't there a victory party awaiting us in the common room?" I asked. He nodded still with a smile upon his face and held out his arm. I took it and we headed off to the castle.

**A/N: Hey again. Did you guys like it? I gotta admit, the game was difficult. A couple things:**

**A=I know some people get mixed up on the whole James/Jamie name thing. So, I was thinking of changing Jamie's name to Beau. It's pronounced Bo and I think it's really pretty. Not to mention it's french for beautiful just to let you know.**

**B=I do still need more players. This time I need Ravenclaws. I already have 2 and I want 1 or 2 more. But, to qualify, you need to leave a really fantastic review. Sorry guys, but, the names at the top? Yeah, those are the people that either have helped me out alot in their reviews and/or are amazing authors. They special. If I think you qualify I will send you a private message. And, hey, if you wanna be a Slytherin(a decent one) that's fine by me.**

**C=Any of my bonus characters, if you want a love interest or some sort of drama to happen with your character, let me know. It's **_**your**_** person. I'm just borrowing them.**

**D=Fridays or Sundays? I can try to keep it consistent. Go easy on me. My mom has this new chore system and I might be busy. Oh, and by the way, GEOMETRY MAKES NO DAMN SENSE!**

**Review guys!**

**(V).v.(V)**

**(\_/)**

**/='.'=\**

**(")_(")**

**(\_/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**9)_(6**

**(\_/)**

**(")_(")**

**This is a totem pole I stole from Piplup99's fic "Muted"**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Aah! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry a bajillion times over! Thank you so much, Opinionated1234, as you are my inspiration that kept me writing! I love you darling! No excuses from me, I'm sorry, it's short and mostly descriptions, but it's better than nothing, right? Enjoy!**

**BTW: I changed Jamie's name to Rue!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Especially because of how bad I am at updating. **

**Lily' POV**

Roars of teenagers having a good time greeted us as we walked into the Common Room. Translation: It was bloody LOUD in there!

"Come on!" James said to me as he switched from holding my arm to holding my hand. I was looking around at the common room. Someone had transformed it from the regulation red and yellow study area, to a scarlet and gold bar-like party dream come true.

James then tugged on my hand and led me as we swerved through the sweaty exuberant sea of bodies. We made it to the bar gasping for breath as I plopped on the stool with James next to me but angled toward me.

"Butterbeer or firewhiskey?" Sirius asked as he popped up from under the bar.

"Sirius! What are you doing back there?" I asked surprised.

"Bartending of course. I'm taking a break from being such a stud." He said.

"You mean you're hiding from Rue?"

"Not just her, Lilyflower. Not just her."

"So, butterbeer or firewhiskey?" James looked at me.

"Eh, give me firewhiskey. I deserve it." Sirius passed us 2 firewhiskeys and I took a sip. The liquid set my throat aflame, taking with it my hesitance. Liquid courage. Yum.

"LILY!" We turned to see Rue running toward us still in her quidditch robs with Riley and Charlie trailing behind her.

"Merlin, Rue. What is it?" I asked the disheveled and panting girl.

"Look….around…you." she gasped.

"Yes, it's a party. We've been to a couple before."

"Now….look at you and I." her breathing was returning to normal now.

I looked down at myself in my quidditch robes. My long hair was in a ponytail with my bangs braided and pinned to the side and my robes were muddy and I smelled like sweat. How James could have standed walking down here with me is extraordinary. Though, he probably was about the same.

"I see what you mean, come on then." I turned to James and said, "Be right back."

He smiled and nodded at me and replied, "Yeah, me and Sirius ought to go change too." He grabbed me arm and brought me closer to him and whispered against my ear very sensually, "Try not to keep me waiting, yeah?"

My eyes widened slightly and I could feel the color coming to my face. I quickly nodded and turned to go with Rue and the girls. We made it a couple feet before I realized how embarrassing having _just_ that reaction was.

I turned my head to meet James' eyes. I quirked a cute, little half-smile and winked.

Then I headed up the stairs to go get cleaned up. _For the love of Merlin, that boy will be the death of me._

**James POV**

_Damn that girl!_ I thought as I watched her figure disappear up the stairs.

"Mate, you are so far gone." Sirius told me as he shook his head slowly.

"Maybe. Come on. Let's go get cleaned up. I don't think Rue will be very inclined to dance with you while you look and smell like this." I said as we started walking toward the stairs to the boys dorms.

"I guess you're right." He said as we entered our room where Remus and Peter were waiting.

"What took you guys so long?" Remus asked.

"I was waiting for him." Sirius jutted his thumb toward me.

I rolled my eyes at him, "I was talking with Lily. Is that so bad?"

Remus' eyebrows shot up his forehead. "So, are you two on good terms now?" I was about to answer but Sirius beat me to it.

"I would say so with what happened before we came up!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

"Like hell you don't! Jamie-boy here grabbed Evans by the arm and whispered something in her ear. And by the looks of it, you definitely made her blush. And then she turns around and, of all bloody things, _winks_ at him! You two seem _very_ friendly." He really caught all that?

Peter looked like he was thinking for a minute then smiled mischieviously.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering exactly _how_ friendly you and Lily are." He said as he waggled his eyebrows at me. Remus gave an amused smile an Sirius gave a bark of laughter as my cheeks burned embarrassedly.

"Bugger off." I said indignantly.

"Oh, ho ho. So we _have_ been a busy boy, have we Jamie?" Sirius raised an eyebrow at me. Now I couldn't help it, I smiled. I _am_ a bloke after all.

"So maybe we've snogged once or twice…." I trailed off smirking at them. Remus let loose a low whistle, Peter raised his eyebrows, and Sirius grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Nice. What'd you say to her to make her blush anyway?" Sirius asked.

"I told her to try not to keep me waiting." I smirked again and winked.

"Then hurry up and get changed so you're not the one keeping _her_ waiting!" Peter encouraged. I half-smiled and went to take my shower.

I went to my drawers and looked for my favorite pair of jeans. I shucked my robes and pulled on the Levi's and pulled off my sweat-soaked undershirt. Then I looked for a clean shirt to throw on.

"Remus, which color should I wear?" _For Lily_ I added mentally. And it looked like my thoughts were written on my face because Remus smiled at me knowingly.

"I'm thinking the dark blue one. It'll bring out the blue in your eyes. And yes James, I am entirely confident in my sexuality." I shrugged, and pulled on a clean undershirt and buttoned my dark blue shirt over my torso.

I looked in the mirror and ran my fingers through my hair as Sirius came back from his shower.

"Ready?" I asked him as Remus and Peter were already poised at the door.

"Almost. I'm trying something new." He told me while he leaned over, looking in his mirror.

"For Rue?" Peter asked as Sirius grabbed his brush. I then noticed the little black elastic he had on his wrist. What the….?

"Wow, you must really like her." Remus noted, surprised. Sirius started brushing and gathering his shoulder-length, curly, black hair into a low ponytail.

"I'm just trying something different!" he insisted as he finished winding the hair band.

"So, you don't like her?" Peter persisted. Sirius threw his hands up in frustration.

"I do, okay? I do!" he nearly shouted.

"So, this has nothing to do with overhearing Rue tell Charlie the other day, that she thought ponytails on guys were sexy?" Remus quirked an eyebrow at Sirius.

"Come on, let's go."

**Lily's POV**

"Oh my Merlin, what in the bloody hell was that all about?" Rue immediately asked me when we got inside our room.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

"Like hell you don't! That was some major flirt action down there! Lily, he had his _mouth_ on your _ear_! What did he say anyway?" she interrogated.

"He told me to try to not keep him waiting! Gah! _Help me!_" I flopped backwards onto my bed in frustration.

"What are you talking about? He's hot, he's smart, and most importantly, _he's into you!_" Riley exclaimed.

"Yeah, Lily. What's wrong with you? You very obviously like him!" Charlie pointed out.

"I do! That's the problem! He makes me feel so- so frazzled! I don't like it!" I said.

Rue laughed-_that traitor!_ "Lils, that's the fun part!"

"How, exactly, would you know that, Miss Lynne?" Riley inquired.

"Because. I know everything." She said as she disappeared into her wardrobe looking for something to wear.

"Does 'everything' include experiences with a Mr. Sirius Black?" Charlie asked.

"Depends on what you'd say about any experiences with a Mr. Lupin." Rue shot back.

"Ahah! Another excellent query!" Riley said as she turned so she could inspect all of us.

"Anyway, I don't even know what to wear!" I told them.

"Got you covered, babe." Rue said coming out of my closet. I didn't even know she was in there!

She herself was wearing a tight navy blue tunic. It was like a tank top with silver circular rings at the top, seemingly holding the front and back of the top together. It had a sweetheart neckline and the short sleeves came out of the sides of the shirt to stop at her elbows. She was also wearing tight, and I mean _tight_ black jeans and dark navy knee-length heeled boots. Her makeup was black eyeliner and mascara that made her stormy blue eyes pop, with slight blush and shiny rose lip gloss. Her auburn hair was let loose for once, which she never does because it 'gets in her way', and swept to the side.

"Ooh la la. Me thinks the lady is trying to impress some poor unsuspecting gentleman." Riley teased.

"It's a time for celebration! And besides, Sirius and I had a little fight before the match, so I'm making him pay." Rue responded. "Here, Lils. Get changed. We have to hurry."

On my bed she gave me a long-but-tight green halter top and black jean short shorts. She also put green wedges on top with one of my special black strapless bras. I quickly went and got changed so Charlie could quickly fix my hair and makeup since she was already finished.

Charlie was wearing a sparkly blue tank top, nice and simple. With a mid-thigh length black mini skirt. She was also wearing blue strappy sandals. She had already done her makeup which was very light for a club-like party, but worked for her. Light blue eye shadow, a dab of mascara and light blue eyeliner ringed around her equally light blue eyes. Her hair was in large curls down her shoulders and she was lounging on her bed, waiting for me.

"You look so pretty, Char!" I told her as I say on the floor in front of her, surrendering my beautiful red locks.

"Thanks, you do too. But you'll look even better once I'm through with you!"

Several minutes later, she was done. She had pulled the sides of my hair and pinned them to my scalp with pretty pins that had metallic balls on the ends and left my longish bangs down to swoop over my eyes. Then I turned around and she did my makeup. I relaxed as I felt the gentle blush brush sweep across my cheekbones. I just sat and cleared my mind, occasionally opening my eyes or moving my head as directed by Charlie.

"There. A beautiful work of art." She said when she was finally finished. I stood up to go look in my mirror.

I looked really, well, sexy. The halter was the exact same shade as my eyes, and the kohl eyeliner surrounding my lids made them more defined. It was tight in all the right places and flowed unevenly to almost covering my incredibly short bottoms. The ebony shorts seemed to lengthen my already long legs and the olive and black wedges completed the effect. Eat your heart out, James.

Riley came out of the bathroom looking very classy, indeed. She was wearing a flighty see through tunic over a black-as-night tank top with high-waisted jeans that sat on top of her hips. With black pumps that made the outfit, she looked absolutely divine. She left her hair down and in wide curls, with her bangs just below her brown eyebrows. Her makeup was dark, but not gothic, and all the black she was wearing made her brown eyes seem like dark chocolate.

"We ready?" she asked.

"I think so." And I did.

**A/N: Okay, feel free to yell at me. I'm gonna put pics of the outfits on my profile if the descriptions didn't do much for you. I don't actually have Lily's outfit, I seriously just came up with it. Sorry.**

**Tell me what you think! Anything will do! **

**~Kels xoxo**


End file.
